Other Crew
People taken aboard the Cruise Aider during the attack on Mazheim. Orphan Caretakers 1. Thulwar Crystalfist, Male Deep Gnome. Kind of rude and tends to be forceful. 2. Olga Iltazyara, Female Human. Strong and short-tempered. Orphans (Penn's gang) 3. Penn, Male Human, 10. Ringleader of his "gang". Daring and bold, doesn't usually think about the consequences of his actions or other people's feelings. Highly persistent, doesn't give up easily. Master of peer pressure. 4. June, Female Human, 6. Uses cuteness to get her way. Quite impressionable, often thrown under the bus by the others. Skilled with her hands and being sneaky, but doesn't have a conniving bone in her body. 5-6. Olrock and Baldur, Male Dwarves, 8. Both stoic and sensible, they don't get bossed around easily. They hold grudges like you wouldn't believe, and WILL get back at you if you cross them. Most likely to listen to reason, and the tacticians of the group. 7. Lancelot, Male Tiefling, 9. A terrible liar. Enthusiastically goes along with whatever the plan of the day is, but is also the most likely to give the plan away or screw it up. Tendency to snicker to himself, and attempt to show off. Extremely loyal to people he cares about. 8. Agatha, Female Halfling, 10. The most mature member of the group. Not afraid to disagree with the leader. Very bold and forthright, always speaks her mind. Likes to figure things out and prone to obsession with completing whatever she's set her mind on. Despite that, she's generally easygoing and easy to get along with. Orphans (Others) 9. Avianna, Female Aarakocra (Crow/Raven), 3, (appears 13 or 14). Highly opinionated, will get upset if somebody contradicts her and will either huffily ignore them for the rest of the day or burst into tears. Shrill and somewhat annoying, but rather clever and enjoys showing off her knowledge. Bffs with Libra. She is not from the orphanage like the others, Skraw found her and picked her up because she was a bird and then she happened to be an orphan. 10. Libra, Female Dragonborn (Copper), 4 (appears about 14). Bossy and headstrong, somewhat holier-than-thou attitude. Feels super bad when she actually hurts someone's feelings though. Tendency to shift blame and whine about situations she feels are unfair. Not from the orphanage, but bffs with Avianna and followed her to the ship. 11. Flower, Female Human, 15. Shy, secretive, and keeps to herself, but loves pranking people. A bit lazy, and prone to jealousy and self-deprecation. Spends a lot of time reading and observing people. If you manage to get her going she can be a bit of a chatterbox, though. 12. Harley, Female Half-Orc 13 (appears 18). Tries to keep the other kids in line. Surprisingly gentle, but tsundere about it. Tries to act gruff. Feels like he owes a debt to ~~Richie rich~~ Squinchy Squinch and crew, and tries to pay it back however he can. Self-conscious about being half orc. 13. "Tiny" Timmy, Male Human, 5. Small. Cute. A bit precocious. 14. "Ittie Bitty" Minnie, Female Human, 7. Speaks with a lisp. Dangerously adorable. 15. Finnigan, Male Human, 9, A gloomy boy. Often gets picked on. 16. Bonger, Female Kenku, 5. Sibling of Banger. 17. Banger, NB Kenku, 6. Sibling of Bonger. 18. Pound, Female Kenku, 8. Grumpy. Has only memorized words and phrases spoken by grumpy people. 19. Bell Chime, Female Kenku, 3. Makes bell ringing sounds constantly, to the annoyance of everyone. 20. Horn, Male Kenku, 5. Likes to repeat things in a mocking tone. 21. Page Turn, Male Kenku, 9. Always suspicious of others. 22. Explosion, Female Kenku, 10. Seems like a normal Kenku with nothing wrong with them. 23. Crack, Female Kenku, 11. Missing an eye and her beak is mostly artificial after she lost it a while back. 24. Kinri, Female Kirro, 3. Likes to be high up. 25. Yora, Male Kirro, 5. Always lies and likes to tattle. 26. Irka, Female Kirro, 7. Will eat anything even slightly edible. 27. Yarce, Male Kirro, 3. Enjoys "inventing" things which usually consist of random crap mashed together. 28. Ata, Male Kirro, 5. Enjoys scaring people. 29. Sirra, Male Kirro, 4. Enjoys pretending to be a cat. 30. Azi, Female Kirro, 5. Always tries to talk politely. 31. Lulthiss, Female Deep Gnome, 21. Impresses the others by knowing some very basic magic. 32. Franklin, Male Halfling, 11. Often teased by others, who think he is just an especially short human. 33. Zasheida, Female Half-Drow, 9. Has a toy axe and thinks she's really tough. 34. Vadania, NB Half-Drow, 11. Enjoys silly games. 35. Mystery, Female Tiefling, 5. Feels left out on account of her race. Cute horns. 36. Soveliss Uthemar Enialis Myathethin Siannodel, Male Drow, 60. Kind of a snooty asshole. Has been in the orphanage longer than anyone else, including the caretakers. "Slow" people (As designated by Mist and Skraw) 37. Hannah, Female Human: Middle-aged woman who worked as a servant. Very industrious, a bit stern. 38. Thomas, Male Human: Nice, laid back, old and very slow. 39. Penelope, Female Human: Very kind, often hums or sings to herself while working. 40. Terra, Female Human: A cook. Always seems like she's in a rush, somewhat short tempered but ultimately cares a lot for certain people. 41. Gertrillian, Female Human: A very old woman. A hopeless gossip. Likes to criticize, but often slacks off herself. 42. Geoffery, Male Human: A former butler. Very professional. A bit smug. 43-44. Myria & Wendel Honeypot, Female & Male Halflings. Old, married. 45. Brottor Axebreaker, Male Dwarf. Was drunk when Mist loaded him onto the ship. 46. Kristryd Axebreaker, Female Dwarf. Has an mechanical leg. 47. Kilia Axebreaker, Female Dwarf. Enjoys gambling. Had a broken leg that suspiciously fixed itself the minute she got on the ship. 48. Morgran Duergar, Male Dwarf. Duergar seeking to depart from the ways of his people. 49. Smack, NB Kenku. Poor hearing and eyesight, can be heard loudly asking "WHAT?". Often smacks people. 50. Bleater, Female Kenku. Doesn't say much, but coughs a lot. 51. Step on Wood, Male Kenku. Has a figurine of Mizis (Lantern Dragon spirit of Mazheim's common folk) on him at all times and is devoted to them. Recites from sermons. 52. Tapper, Female Kenku. Very old and uses a cane. 53. Warro, Female Kirro. Kind of a creep. 54. Otto, NB Kirro. Has a box of useless trinkets that they're always messing around with. 55. Korke, Male Kirro. Narcoleptic and constantly falling asleep in weird places. Mist loaded him on the ship while he was asleep. 56. Krivi Stonecutter, NB Deep Gnome. Curious but very forgetful. 57. Barkmunch, Male Dog: A very old dog. Likes playing chase, which is fortunate because the orphans love chasing him. Nobody knows if he belonged to anyone, or when he got onto the ship. "Capable" people (As designated by Sagin) 58. Paelias Xistsrith, Male Drow. Sagin reasoned that "Elves are good at shit". Often high on Myconid spores. 59. Valanthe Goltorah, Female Drow. Sagin saw her playing an instrument for cash and told her to get on the boat. 60. Nalvarti Rockhewer, Female Deep Gnome. Is she some kind of caster? Who knows. 61. Ipmeerk, Female Kobold (Blue). Picked for being a kobold. 62. Poro, Male Kobold (Blue and white). Picked for being a kobold. 63. Asteron, Male Minotaur. Rationale being "he's a fucking minotaur". 64. Chester, Mimic. Yes, a real mimic. Sagin knows him, somehow.